Il marchait dans le couloir
by AndThingsICannotSpeak
Summary: Remus, 11 ans, vient de passer sa première pleine-lune à Poudlard... Petite tranche de vie mignonne, j'aime bien écrire les Maraudeurs X3


**Il marchait dans le couloir d'un pas traînant, regrettant de ne pas avoir attendu l'après-midi pour quitter l'infirmerie. Toutes ses articulations étaient douloureuses et il se sentait épuisé malgré plus d'une journée entière passée à dormir. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait été absent depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. C'était supportable et il avait vu pire. **

**Pour se changer les idées, le garçon repensa avec un pincement au cœur aux semaines incroyables qu'il venait de passer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était entouré d'enfants de son âge. Mieux encore, il avait la chance d'étudier dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie du pays et apprenait chaque jour des choses plus fascinantes les unes que les autres. Lui qui avait toujours adoré lire, l'immense bibliothèque l'avait laissé sans voix. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous n'aurait-il pu imaginer autant de livres rassemblés au même endroit. Tout lui semblait si étrange et excitant.**

**Et puis il y avait les élèves de son dortoir qui l'avaient spontanément abordé malgré sa timidité maladive. Des garçons débordant d'énergie qui partageaient volontiers avec lui leurs discussions, leurs plaisanteries ainsi que leurs secrets.**

**Comme s'il avait été des leurs. **

**Normal…**

**Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait même les considérer comme des amis si les choses continuaient ainsi. Des amis! Cela serait vraiment fantastique**

… **mais beaucoup trop dangereux à envisager. **

**Voilà qui était tout simplement impensable. S'il se rapprochait davantage des autres élèves, ils allaient tôt ou tard se poser des questions sur ses absences périodiques, sur ce qu'il était réellement… Déjà, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mentir à ses nouveaux compagnons pour justifier son départ. Un prétexte idiot dont il ne se souvenait même plus. La maladie d'un proche? Il avait balbutié la première excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, comment expliquer alors qu'il revienne couvert de bleus et de bandages? Décidément il s'était montré bien imprudent. Le mieux à faire dorénavant était de garder ses distances envers ces garçons, autant pour sa propre sécurité que pour la leur. C'était déjà un privilège inestimable d'être autorisé à fréquenter Poudlard et il en était pleinement conscient. Il devait s'estimer heureux et se contenter d'en profiter le temps que cela durerait au lieu de désirer des choses qui étaient hors de sa portée. Des amis, quelle idée vraiment! **

**Les loups-garous n'ont pas d'amis.**

**Le garçon approchait du Grand Hall d'où provenait une cacophonie de rires et de voix, signe que le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore terminé. Il songea d'abord à rebrousser chemin mais les protestations de son estomac lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Au contrecœur, il entra, le bruit et la lumière ambiante le forçant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. **

**Sa tête lui faisait mal. **

**Il ne se sentait jamais tout à fait à l'aise au milieu d'une foule mais après la pleine lune, cela devenait un vrai supplice. Il se résolut à atteindre la table de sa maison discrètement, en évitant d'attirer l'attentio– « REMUS! »**

**« Regardez, Remus est revenu! **

**- Reeemuuus! »**

**Au bout de la table, un garçon à lunettes lui faisait de grands signes, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu.**

**« Tu nous as manqué, continua James avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, viens t'asseoir!**

**- Oh, tu aurais dû voir le tour qu'on a joué à cet imbécile de Serpentard hier! Il faut absolument qu'on te raconte… Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vue de ma vie! Claironnait Sirius en riant.**

**- Tu as faim? » S'enquit timidement Peter, et sans attendre, il s'empressa de remplir une assiette d'œufs et de saucisses à son intention.**

**Stupéfié, Remus regardait les trois visages rayonnant levés vers lui, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Ils semblaient tous si contents de le voir.**

**« Alors, ta tante malade, elle va mieux? » Avait demandé James distraitement, la bouche plein de toast.**

**Ces garçons étaient si gentils alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de lui, de ses terribles secrets et de ses mensonges. Malgré tout, ils continuaient à rechercher sa compagnie sans faire le moindre cas de son étrangeté flagrante. C'était incompréhensible… mais cela rendait Remus si heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.**

**« Ah, c'est malin! Tu l'as fait pleurer avec tes questions stupides! » S'exclama Sirius en assenant un léger coup sur l'épaule de son ami.**

**Remus ne s'était pas aperçu que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. C'était idiot, il ne savait même pas pourquoi et maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Sans rien dire, Sirius se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras. **

**L'étreinte était un peu trop brusque, maladroite comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les deux autres restèrent muets, surpris par ce geste si peu caractéristique de sa part. Un peu embarrassé, le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs se rassit et lança d'un ton bourru :**

**« Maintenant, vous allez vous taire tous les deux! Remus… mange ton petit déjeuner! »**


End file.
